Eu, eu mesma e Irene
by Black Sphynx
Summary: Mais um dia em Los Angeles. Mais um assassinato para a Detetive Chloe Decker e o consultor da polícia Lúcifer Morningstar resolver. Deckstar canon


**N/A: Benheeee, Parabéns por mais um ano de vida, e, provavelmente, tu achou que eu não faria isso aqui né? Então, feliz aniversário, espero que goste desse presente singelo, minha primeira fanfic original :) Espero que você leia hoje no dia do seu aniversário né -' E que te roube um sorriso também! Beijos, chata S2**

Mais um caso de homicídio na famosa cidade dos anjos, na qual eu que sou praticamente a única detetive competente naquela delegacia sou chamada logo cedo para resolver.

Chegando lá me surpreendo ao não dar logo de cara com Ella ou com Lúcifer, eles sempre são os primeiros na cena, apesar de não saber como Lúcifer chega tão rejuvenescido não importa qual hora do dia e como ele consegue saber primeiro do que eu sobre as cenas de crime.

Falo com o policial que está logo junto à fita de contenção para saber em qual local específico está o corpo e bem provavelmente os meus companheiros de trabalho.

\- Oficial, a legista já está com o corpo?

\- Sim, Detetive.

\- Você pode me mostrar o local exato?

\- Claro, mas, o corpo não está mais aí nem a legista.

Fico surpresa com essa declaração, mas, mesmo assim como parte do meu trabalho eu quero verificar se tem alguma testemunha perto ou outros policiais revistando o local.

Sou acompanhada pelo oficial e chegando lá vejo um homem de costas e penso que é o meu companheiro consultor. Chego por trás dele e digo: - Olá, estranho.

Apesar da pessoa se arrepiar inteira quando ela se vira para trás, não é Lúcifer, é outra pessoa.

\- Realmente, olá estranha. Não sei quem é você, mas gosto do seu jeito de se aproximar das pessoas.

\- Meu Deus, me desculpe, achei que você fosse outra pessoa.

\- Essa pessoa é muito sortuda. - ele diz ao mesmo tempo que me sorri e pisca pra mim.

\- O senhor é uma testemunha do caso?

\- Não na verdade eu sou marido da Irene, a falecida.

\- Ah, sim, o senhor sabe algo sobre o que pode ter acontecido?

\- Sim, eu a matei.

Em choque com a confissão, mas, mesmo assim sabendo sobre meu trabalho, peguei meu par de algemas mas primeiro disse:

\- Acho melhor continuarmos essa conversa na delegacia.

Ele coopera e rapidamente o levo para o carro de outro policial e peço para despachá-lo para a delegacia.

Ao chegar na delegacia, finalmente encontro Ella e Lúcifer, o qual já passa a mão pela minha cintura:

\- Detetive, pensei que nunca ia chegar.

\- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, L. E Ella porque vocês não estavam na cena do crime quando eu cheguei? Vocês sempre estão lá primeiro do que eu.

\- Ah, Chloe, você demorou demais hoje – diz Ella com um super sorriso nos lábios.

\- Eu demorei? Assim que me chamaram eu fui pro local!

\- Detetive, não precisa se exaltar com a nossa pobre amiga sorridente aqui – diz Lúcifer um tanto quanto sedutor. Não quero que passe pra Ella nenhuma impressão apesar de que o sorriso dela já diz muito.

Eu me desvencilho do aperto de Lúcifer e pergunto à Ella se ela já conseguiu descobrir algo.

\- Descobri algumas coisas, inclusive que o assassino provavelmente é uma mulher.

\- Você tem certeza disso?

\- Chloe, eu já errei alguma vez? Eu manjo dos meus assuntos científicos!

\- Eu sei – sorrio para Ella que realmente sempre acerta na mosca – mas quando eu cheguei lá tinha um homem bem vestido que disse ser ele o autor do crime, inclusive parecia muito com o Lúcifer aqui. - dou uma piscada pro Lúcifer e espero que ele entenda o recado.

\- Impossível, minha amiga investigativa!

\- Espere um pouco que eu ainda vou questioná-lo enquanto você continua a fazer os testes.

Saio da sala e Lúcifer me acompanha.

\- Detetive, não sentiu nem um pouco de saudade? - ele diz ao pé do meu ouvido, com aquela voz que me derrete.

\- Senti, mas, já pedi para que não demonstrássemos ainda aqui no trabalho, certo? O que foi aquele aperto na minha cintura? - digo meio bronqueando mas já sabendo que ele me lê como ninguém.

\- Eu sei, Detetive, mas, você sabe às vezes eu não consigo conter os meus desejos.

\- Sei bem – digo ruborizando. - Vai me acompanhar ao interrogatório?

\- Não, tenho outros assuntos para cuidar, mas, tenho certeza que você vai se sair bem sem mim. - ele me diz, piscando o olho com um vestígio de sorriso nos lábios.

Eu rio com a audácia e abro a porta da sala de interrogatório.

\- Bom Dia, Senhor…

\- Estranho para você, querida.

\- Senhor, por favor, eu já me desculpei e eu gostaria de que tratássemos do assunto pelo qual o senhor se encontra aqui hoje.

\- Ah, sim, o assassinato que eu cometi.

\- Sim, esse, porque o senhor mataria sua esposa?

\- Não fui eu.

\- Mas o senhor disse…

\- Eu sei o que eu disse, mas, não fui eu que matei minha esposa. Eu tenho um irmão gêmeo e só gostaria de me pôr à frente dele e que vocês coletassem meu DNA para confirmação e que pudessem acabar logo com isso.

\- E porque o seu irmão gostaria de matar sua esposa?

\- Talvez eles tivessem tendo um caso, não sei…

\- Isso não daria motivo ao senhor?

\- Nunca, eu não seria capaz de tocar em uma mosca que dirá no amor da minha vida.

\- Certo, Senhor…

\- Adler.

\- Certo, Senhor Adler, eu pedirei para a legista pegar seu DNA para fazer comparações.

Me levanto da cadeira e espero que esse caso seja fácil.

Passo na sala da Ella só para pedir que ela vá colher o material e rumo para a minha mesa para trabalhar em outros casos abertos.

* * *

Estralo os dedos acima da minha cabeça, percebendo o quão cansada estou depois de tanto investigar, só penso em chegar em minha casa, comer algo com a Trixie e relaxar na banheira tomando um bom vinho.

Quando chego próximo à porta da minha casa, percebo algo diferente, já tiro o revólver do coldre e entro em modo policial.

Abro a porta rapidamente e já grito: - Parado!

\- Detetive, posso ficar parado ou continuar mexendo o que tem na panela para não queimar, apesar do cheiro de queimado ser delicioso também.

\- Ai Meu Deus, Lúcifer! Eu quase coloco uma bala no seu corpo !

\- Nossa, Detetive, sem preliminares hoje, hein? - Ele pisca tão sedutoramente que já relaxo na hora.

\- Onde está a Trixie?

\- Quem?

\- Lúcifer!

Ele ri e responde. - Calma, detetive, eu falei com a Maze e elas saíram para passear.

Eu me aproximo da cozinha e passo as mãos ao redor da cintura dele, ah, já falei que ele só tem um avental sobre o corpo?

\- Ao que devo a honra dessa visita e dessa refeição? - Pergunto absorvendo o cheiro delicioso que vem do fogão.

\- Sei que você tem trabalhado muito, Detetive, então pensei que poderia fazer uma refeição hoje para você relaxar e quem sabe uma massagem.

\- Hmmm – é tudo que eu consigo dizer porque realmente estou bem cansada.

\- Inclusive, já posso fazer você começar a relaxar agora…

É seguro dizer que eu não comi… Relaxei bastante…

* * *

No dia seguinte, eu mal chego à delegacia e já surge uma mão do nada me puxando pro laboratório.

\- Calma, Ella, eu mal cheguei.

\- Chloe é que eu tenho a descoberta do século para aquele caso de ontem.

\- Eu poderia pelo menos tomar um café?

\- Claro, Detetive! - Lúcifer surge não se sabe de onde já com um café nas mãos.

\- Obrigado!

Ella fica olhando de mim para Lúcifer e eu consigo ver as peças se juntando no cérebro dela.

\- Ella! Você dizia, sobre a descoberta do século.

\- Então, você sabe como eu disse que era uma mulher a assassina devido ao DNA?

\- Sim.

\- Eu peguei o material biológico do Sr. Adler ontem e bateu.

\- Ella, como você bem disse, Sr. Adler, um homem.

\- Ah, Chloe, você pode ser tão inocente às vezes. - Ella se vira para o computador e mostra os resultados. - Ciência não mente, sr. Adler na verdade é uma mulher biologicamente falando.

\- Mas Sr. Adler também disse que foi o irmão gêmeo que matou a esposa dele.

\- Bem, o DNA não mente, querida. Você conseguiu localizar o irmão gêmeo dele/dela?

\- Sim, inclusive vou conversar com ele em algumas horas.

\- Bom, ele pode nos informar mais sobre isso.

Mais uma vez saio da sala de Ella com Lúcifer ao meu encalço. Passo os dedos pelo dorso da mão dele e pergunto:

\- Ainda estamos marcados para hoje à noite? Talvez mais relaxamento ?

\- Claro, Detetive – ele me diz com um sorriso tão deliciosamente malvado que eu tremo.

\- Mas antes, ao trabalho!

* * *

Ao chegar no escritório do outro Sr. Adler, noto que não há nenhuma foto.

\- Muito bem, Sr. Adler, estamos aqui para fazer algumas perguntas sobre o assassinato da cunhada.

\- O que? Minha cunhada está morta?

\- Por favor, sr. Engomadinho pode parar com o ato já sabemos que foi o Senhor!

\- Lúcifer!

\- Eu? Como assim? Amo meu irmão mais do que tudo e minha cunhada foi uma grande adição à família.

\- Tudo bem, Sr. Adler. O Senhor sabe de alguém que poderia ou gostaria de prejudicar sua cunhada?

\- Não, Irene era adorável, sempre disposta a ajudar quem precisasse.

\- Um anjo, percebo – diz Lúcifer cheio de desdém.

\- Sr. Adler, algo mais que o senhor poderia acrescentar para nos ajudar?

\- Não, mas se eu pensar em algo tem como eu me comunicar com vocês?

\- Sim, claro, aqui está meu cartão.

\- Detetive, eu posso?

\- Lúcifer o que?

Lúcifer olha para o outro Sr. Adler bem nos olhos e pergunta: O que o Sr. realmente deseja?

O Sr. Adler fica como que hipnotizado: - Ser eu mesma.

Eu troco olhares com o Lúcifer e saio. - Obrigada pela atenção, Sr. Adler.

* * *

Chego na delegacia e vou pesquisar mais sobre a família Adler.

Acabo descobrindo que os gêmeos Adler, nunca existiram. Quer dizer existiram mas era um menino e uma menina. Além disso descobri que os gêmeos tinham feito cirurgia de mudança de sexo e um deles tinha morrido.

Volto rapidamente ao escritório do gêmeo do Sr. Adler e o prendo. Ela achou que eu nunca descobriria, mas graças a meu bom trabalho de detetive e da Ella, mais um caso bem resolvido e eu mal podia esperar para comemorar com Lúcifer.

* * *

Quando eu saio do elevador para a cobertura, já escuto o som do piano tocando minha música favorita e já abro um sorriso.

\- Você sabe bem como me relaxar, querido.

\- Detetive, você sabe que eu posso fazer bem melhor do que isso para te relaxar. - ele pisca e sorri e eu sei que minha vida daqui para frente vai ser bem divertida.


End file.
